


Snow

by tjnstlouismo



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Cussing, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjnstlouismo/pseuds/tjnstlouismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White fluffy stuff.</p>
<p>Written for my SF and their sad feels. Everything belongs to Hamlet Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from other site.

"Abel, dammit, did you see my fucking ligh..." Cain stopped in mid sentence in the open door of their quarters, blinked and then rubbed his eyes. He stood there in the doorway, unlit cigarette hanging out the corner of his open mouth. "What the holy fuck?" slipped out in a whisper as he stared at the sight before him.

Abel smiled broadly, turned his face up to Cain, pursed his lips and blew him a kiss. "Hi! It's snowing! We're making snow!" Cain looked around the whiteness of the floor of the room Abel and Keeler sat cross legged in what appeared to be a bank of snow. Keeler was balancing an almost empty bottle of some sort of fancy whipped cream flavored vodka against his knee. They sat in the middle of a large pile of white paper napkins, folded and cut into shapes that when opened to make little stiff snowflakes. There were enough "snowflakes" to blanket the mattress they were sitting on, both of them with little scissors in their hand, folding and cutting out shapes. Both of them wearing shit eating grins as they opened the napkins, puffed out the snowflake and then threw them into the piles around them.

"Princess, what the fuck are you doing? Lt. Keeler?" Cain drew back a little when they both fell over each other giggling like high school girls. "Shilly, its shnowing!" Keeler waved at the great white pile in front of them then fell forward, laughing hard, not able to catch his breath. Abel infected with Keeler's giggles fell backwards looking straight up at Cain through his legs. "Mmm, you look yummy from here."

Cain dropped the cig from his mouth and stepped back, which caused both Abel and Keeler to convulse into more giggles. "Dinnit you eva make shnow when you...hic... were...hic...little?" Keeler cocked his head at Cain, exaggerating a pretty pout that made Cain extremely uncomfortable. "Uh Sir, I grew up in the colonies, we didn't have to make snow, there was plenty already. Abel, baby, how much of that have you been drinking?" Cain shook Abel off his pant leg as Abel had grabbed at him, threatening to pull down his pants. "Aww" Abel pouted up at him now. "Wow, you are so tall!"

Cain bent down, pulled Abel upright then swiped the bottle away from Keeler. "No more of this, you two are fucking toasted." He turned his head towards the sound of the door opening, "Cain, what the fuck, I thought you said..." Encke stopped up short, gazing at the mounds of snowflakes covering the room, his lover sitting in the middle of them. Keeler smiled happily up at him, leaned over, brought his arms up underneath the napkin snowflakes and threw them up in the air. The snowflakes seemed to float softly through the stale air of the little cabin, swirling as they fell gently to the floor. "Oh it's snowing!" Encke smiled down at his lover, leaned over to kiss the top of his head.

Cain stood back shocked speechless at the gentle affection between this giant of a fighter and the fragile looking navigator who wrapped himself around Encke legs. "I'm drunk." "No! Really?" Encke reach down and picked Keeler up in his arms cradling him like a baby. "Guess our card game is over, Cain, got to get this one to bed. Night!" He said, carefully carrying Keeler out of Cain and Abel's quarters, nuzzling him as he went. Cain just stared as the door closed behind them then looked down at Abel, lying on his back, eyes closed, sweetly smiling among the snowflakes. Cain pulled off his jacket, smiling back at him, "Ever fuck in the snow, Princess?"


End file.
